1. Field of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to provide coded marker supports and a device for positioning coded markers.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention, Including Prior Art
In order to mark insulated or bundled electrical cables, it is known to utilize markers formed by a combination of alphanumerical characters assembled on a marker support. These characters are formed in general by soft, pliable and elastic tubular end pieces which carry a character or a numeral. They are placed and introduced in rows in a seat or housing socket of the marker support. According to a current embodiment, the seat for the marker support is formed by a cover piece having two longitudinal sections. One of the sections is intended for the placement of a marker, and the second section serves to slide the marker support on a cable or allows the fastening of the marker support to a cable by means of an auxiliary attachment member.
The utilization of these tubular characters mentioned above, for the positioning of markers is associated with the inconvenience that these tubular characters are not adapted to the quick positioning of a series of markers.